You'r a Gilmore?
by Gilmorecrazed2010
Summary: When Rory has to spend the first part of her summer before collage with her grandparents because of her mother’s honeymoon she meets three people who she would never have thought that she would be friends with. But could one of them become more than a “fr
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai and Rory have been on their own since Lorelai was six-teen years old. She's had no contact with her family up until she had to ask for money for Chilton. Then the weekly Friday night dinners began. Now Rory has graduated from Chilton. Lorelai and Luke are going on their honeymoon and Rory can't move it her dorm until the end of the summer. So some how Emily found out about the predicament and insisted on Rory staying with them. You and I both know that was a reason for her to be able to show Rory off. So now Rory has to spend the first half of her summer before collage with her grandparents. Rory thinks it's going to be horrible until she meets some people she never thought she would become fiends with. Then she has him, what does she think of him!

Rory throw her suitcase down on the bed she would be sleeping in for the next two months.

"This should be interesting!" Rory mumbled

"What was that my dear" Emily said walking into the room.

"Nothing" Rory said

Good then you'll be ready by 7:00 then for the party

What party

A little get together we have every month

Oh ok what should I wear?

It' semi formal

I'll be there

Waiting till after her grandmother left she fell onto her bed and just laid there thinking about what she had to look forward to.

Rory could here people arriving as she got out of the shower. She put on her beautiful baby blue dress that brought out her eyes. Then throw on some makeup and headed down stairs. The party had only been going on for 15 minutes and it looked like all the guests were there. As she walked down the stairs she spotted the achohal and went straight for it. Before she could get to it she herd a guy asking were the bathroom was and without even looking up he said "Down the hall and to the left!" he said thanks and walked up behind her and said " And who would you be!" Someone who will not dance/go out/ or sleep with you. Ouch I'm wounded. As she walked away she could here what it sounded like his friends laughing. She couldn't help but, crack a smile. Walking to the library she started to think that it wasn't going to be that bad. She started to take a sip of the coffee she got instead of wine she knew if she was going to get through the next two months she was going to have to do it sober! She had her face in her hand and when she looked up she saw a guy with brown hair standing in front of her. She looked up and he saw that he had freighted her.

Sorry luv said the man

Its ok but you can still tell your friend that I not sleeping with him

Ok but you're going to break his heart.

But you can always come home with me luv

But I don't even know your name Rory said joking.

Well my name luv is Finn.

Yours my luv?

Rory!


	2. I'm her daughter!

So what do you do Finn Rory Asked?

I just graduated from Chilton Rory told him

And I'm going to Yale next year Rory said looking at her empty coffee mug

I go to Yale it'll be my second year Finn said a little more intrigued

Really Rory asked

Really Finn said a little confused

Will you excuse me Rory said

Sure luv

Grandma can I talk to you for a moment Rory asked

Sure, is everything ok?

No I not felling very well may I go up to bed? Rory said trying to look sick

As she walked up stairs she started to feel guilty about lying to her grandmother

When she got to her room she heard what she thought were guy's voices

She decided to ease drop for a minute or so

They fighting over a password or something

Then she heard a woman's voice say "use the forgot password button duh!"

A moment later she heard one of them say "they way to my heart"

What seemed like forever were only a few minutes one of them said "coffee"

What how could they know that? Rory thought

So she decided to go in now

When she opened the door they swung their heads around and Rory thought she was going to roll over in laughter when she the look on their faces

So you couldn't resisted my charm could you Logan said with one of those smirks

Actually I could ask you the same question Rory said walking over to her computer and turning it off

You know that's not polite snooping in other peoples stuff Rory said looking around to see if anything else had been touched

Yeah, but up until now this room served us as a room to get away from these parties

Yeah well now this is my room Rory said

But the Gilmore's only have one daughter and they really don't speak the woman had said

Steph! Colin said

What everyone knows that the Gilmore's relationship with their daughter hasn't been the same since she got knocked up at sixteen Steph said

Actually their really was never a relationship between them Rory said

And how would you know Logan asked

Because I'm her daughter! Rory said with a smile

Ok tell me if it should be Logan or Finn! Review please! First Fan Fic.

Love Gilmorecrazed2010

P.s. sorry for any mistakes!


	3. The game!

Ok! Ok! It's a Rogan! Sorry everyone who wanted it to Finn.

Rory and Finn are going to be best friend.

Sorry keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

"You're a Gilmore?" Logan said

"Rory Gilmore" Rory said

"Well Rory Gilmore come and join us in our own little party" Finn said

"Finn this is my room" Rory said not very happy

"I know my luv, but ill have to kick u out if u don't join" Finn slurred

"Finn you'r drunk" Rory said sarcastically

"When isn't he" Logan said laughing

Which made Rory laugh

"Ok then what are we doing at this party" Rory said putting air quotations around the word party

"Well let's play truth or dare" Colin said

"Isn't that a little 6th grade" Rory said

"Ok smarty pants what do you want to play" steph said

"Ok I don't know what it's called, but we played it at my mom's bridal shower" Rory said

"We go around and say something like I have never skipped school"

"If u did what that person said u put a dollar in the pot" Rory continued

"At the end of the game who ever put the littlest amount in wins the money" Rory finished

"Ok" Logan said

"Let's mix it up a little" Finn said

"What r u thinking" Logan said

"Well u can either take a shot or put money in" Finn slurred

"Does everything about you involve alcohol Finn" Rory joked

"Yes" was all Finn could say

"Ok let's begin" Rory said

"Who wants to go first" Logan asked

* * *

Next chapter will be them playing the game!

Love, Gilmorecazed2010


	4. Would u care to explain?

"I'll go first" Rory said

"I have never got an F on anything" Rory said with a smile

Colin, Finn, Steph. And Logan all looked at each other and took a shot because they decided to do shots instead!

At this action Rory laughed

"I'll go now" Logan said "I have never had a serious relationship"

Rory and Steph. Were the only ones who took a shot?

The guys thought that was funny

"Luvs and mates I have never kissed someone of the same sex" Finn said with a smile

They all laughed and Colin started to take his turn but...

"Hey Finn I need a shot" Rory said kind of shyly

They all whipped their heads around and stared at her like she had two heads or something

"Luv would u care to explain" Finn said

"Well it involved alot of alcohol and she kissed me not the other way around" Rory said with out taking a break

Finn handed her a shot with a smile…..

Ok I need help I stuck give me some ideas to write about I need them.

I'm new so will someone tell me what a beta is please and thank u.

Love Gilmorecrazed2010

p.s. I don't know when I'll update writing some new stuff to through out there!


	5. Not a chapter!

Dear readers,

Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to clear up some things for people that have been asking. 1. My story doesn't follow the show all the time that explains the kiss in chapter four.

2. I like reviews even if there negative. They won't get me down or make me stop writing so if you have something to say good or bad say it please!

Thank you for everyone who is reading and you will see some new pieces by me hopefully before the end of February!

Love,

Gilmorecrazed2010


End file.
